Mi muerte
by the princces of the moon
Summary: Sakura esta muy triste desde q Sasuke se fue, encuentra un camino q le ayudara para q se olvide de su sufrimiento, pero se arrepiente?. Drama
1. mi muerte

Mi muerte

Me encuentro sentada en una roca al frente de un lago, no tengo ni idea donde estoy lo q me acuerdo esq solo corría corría asta prácticamente se podría decir q huía de algo... bueno si huía de algo huía de mi destino...no se por q estoy viva si no tengo razón de ser por q seguir.

Claro cualquier persona q me viera diría q estoy loca ya q tengo todo. Una vida social perfecta un trabajo perfecto amigos q siempre me apoyan...tengo todo..pero es una mentira por q me falta algo q aria q mi vida fuera como antes una persona q me arruino la vida una persona q hizo q enloqueciera esa persona se llama Sasuke Uchiha, el ha sido el causante de mi sufrimiento desde hace 10 años, pero ahora pienso acabar con este sufrimiento, pienso morirme suicidarme y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Me dirijo lentamente al lago q esta al frente me dirijo suavemente, mis pies tocan el agua -"-esta fría como el corazón de Sasuke-" sigo mi camino. El agua me llega alas rodillas. Sigo caminando asta q me llega al pecho no me detengo el agua sigue subiendo asta q me tapa completamente la cara aguanto la respiración solo quiero seguir caminando asta q no pueda respirar...pasan 5 minutos y ya no aguanto mas siento como mi vida se esta yendo.

Al segundo después siento **una desesperación..me arrepiento..me arrepiento de hacer esto quiero vivir no importa si sola pero quiero vivir siento mas desesperación aun...ya no veo solo veo oscuridad y un silencio incomodo.. ¿acaso esto es morir estar sola? Eso significa q he estado muerta durante mucho tiempo.**

Quisiera decirle a todos q así es la muerte estar sola, estar en la oscuridad pero ya es demasiado tarde ya estoy muerta..o no? creo q no. Mi desesperación vuelve y lo ultimo q digo es "- he estado sola siempre y nunca cambiara eso-"...

Viene un silencio tenso y aparece el cuerpo inerte de Sakura flotando junto a muchos cuerpos mas. Q son de mujeres q siempre han estado solas y prefieren la muerte

Dead

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

q les pareció a mi me encanto bueno es mi primer fic bueno parece ser q no es un fic porque es demasiado corto...creo q es un one-shot, pero...por lo q verán q necesito review para saber si les gusto o no bueno si no quieren poner review lo siento por mi XD...


	2. Chapter 2

_Kuso por loq vi a nadie le a gustado mi one-sot eso significa q voy a tener q hacer un nuevo __Chapters , eso significa q ahora se convierte en un fic._

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Mi muerte. 

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Viene un silencio tenso y aparece el cuerpo inerte de Sakura flotando junto a muchos cuerpos mas. Q son de mujeres q siempre han estado solas y prefieren la muerte

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/** **Chapter2:**Mi condición para vivir . 

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

siento una presión en mi pecho como si me hubieran sacado el alma, se q frunzo el ceño.

Siento como me pesan los párpados, mi cuerpo ya no aguanta y caigo hacia un sueño enternecedor. Se q ha pasado mucho tiempo, y igual se q puedo abrir mis ojos. Pero me da miedo se q me he suicidado, por haber hecho eso quizás estoy en el infierno, o estoy en... en... no se en cualquier otra parte q no sea el paraíso.

Abro lentamente los ojos esperándome encontrar una grata sorpresa.

Pero veo una persona, lo primero q se me viene a la cabeza es Sasuke. Pero mientras mis pupilas se acostumbran a la tenue luz q hay en ese lugar me doy cuenta q después de todo es una mujer q me espera.

La veo y me quedo asombrada no era el tipo de mujer q me esperaba, era una mujer de unos 35 años aproximadamente, viste un traje blanco como los de las enfermeras, tiene el cabello amarrado en un tomate (de peinado) tiene una nariz mas grande q la mía pero no gigante, tiene arrugas y usa lentes, tiene cara de malos amigos, eso hizo q me asustara. Le pregunto entonces con mucha dificultad:

"-donde estoy-"

"-¿¡dónde estas?-" dice con sarcasmo

"-q pregunta tan estúpida!-" me grita sin razón

"-sabes, cuantos adolescentes se han suicidado?-" me pregunta muy enojada y gritándome.

"-no...-" pregunto un poco nerviosa

"-¡milessssss!-" me dice mas enojada

"-pero sabes cuantos adultos?-" me pregunta mas calmada.

"-no...-" digo mas tranquila.

"-pues-"sube el tono de voz "-MUY POCOS, no puedo creer q una mujer como tu se allá suicidado!-".

una mujer como yo, si ya me acorde ya no soy una adolescente, ya soy una mujer tengo 23 años, eso significa q 10 años de mi vida fueron un infierno.

"-donde estoy?-" pregunto dulcemente

"-estas en el limbo-" responde mas calmada.

"-en el limbo?-" digo pregunta nuevamente pero esta vez mas anonada.

"- si donde tu vas a pagar todos tus pecados, y se decide a donde vas si al infierno o al paraíso-" me dice tranquilamente

"- ha...-" digo, pero me doy cuenta q esa señora me va a decir algo.

"- se supone q todos los q **mueren**-" remarcando lo ultimo –"tienen derecho a purificarse-"

"-entonces yo...-" digo un poco asustada por la respuesta.

Suspira y dice: "-según la regla 2354 párrafo 40 guión 5, todo quien se suicida, y se arrepiente en el ultimo instante, tiene una oportunidad para volver a la vida en su respectivo cuerpo-"

"- por lo ultimo q mire y escuche, tu te arrepentiste antes de morir-" asiento y pregunto:

"- eso significa q tengo una oportunidad-"

"-si obviamente-" sonrió pero esa sonrisa no dura mucho , al acordarme de q:

"-mi..mi.. mi cuerpo-" digo desesperadamente

"-su cuerpo esta siendo llevado a un hospital en este momento-" me toma de la mano me hace bajar de la camilla en q estaba y me hace mirar por una fuente:

"-vez Naruto se esta llevando tu cuerpo hacia el hospital, ya q aun no mueres tu pulso esta lento quizás estas en coma pero nada grabe-" me dice tranquilamente

"-eso significa q aun no estoy muerta-" digo esperando la respuesta

"-exacto, pero si no haces lo q te pedimos morirás-" me dice con un toq irónico

por q lo q ellos me pidan...mmm...a! ya me acuerdo eso del párrafo 40.

"- y q me piden-" digo rápidamente.

"-lo q le pedimos a todos-" dice con el mismo tono de voz.

"- y q es lo q le piden a todos-" pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.

"-fácil, tienes 24 horas para hacer feliz a mas de 10 personas-" me dice me asombro de inmediato y digo:

"-q!-"

Dead

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

les a gustado espero q si esto no es el final, falta espero q me dejen mas review. Ahora lo alargue ya no es un one-sot, pero porfavor dejen review, si les gusto o no.


End file.
